Vivre hors des Abîmes
by Kill-titi
Summary: Le Général frappa la table de son poing. "Repousser la mission diplomatique serait du suicide, nous avons besoin de ces mines pour remporter la victoire contre l'Empire. Que la princesse Leia parte à la recherche du Général Solo, nous avons une autre diplomate! Nous avons trop attendu, Mon Mothma. Elle est restée cachée bien trop longtemps. Faites-la sortir des Abîmes."
1. Chapter 1

_Les Abymes._  
C'est ainsi qu'on appelait ce quartier de Coruscant. Au plus près du sol. Juste au-dessus du _Trou à Vermine_ , les sous-sols où grouillaient monstres et aberrations créées et rejetées par la planète surpeuplée, _les Abymes_ faisaient silence. Le soleil n'avait pas touché le pavé et l'acier depuis des siècles. L'air y était rare et putride, chargé de gaz toxiques et de miasmes infectés. La crasse et la puanteur avaient incrustés à jamais les murs et les sols, sous la forme d'une fine couche brillante et visqueuse, une patine vernissant les parois qui aurait décapé la peau comme de l'acide et liquéfié les muqueuses, si toute créature avait eu l'idée funeste d'entrer sur ce territoire sans porter ni uniforme ni casque.

Un lieu ignoré et silencieux, la vie y était rare.  
De temps en temps, un incendie se déclarait, la chaleur condensée et les matériaux combustibles alimentaient des foyers réguliers. Des professionnels des incendiaires descendaient, et avec eux des ingénieurs et des biologistes curieux. Alors les ruelles _des Abymes_ s'éveillaient, un court instant. Puis, le feu était maitrisé, les experts analysaient, rassuraient et remontaient vers la surface, où les grattes-ciels étincelaient sous un soleil doux, contrôlé par une météo artificielle.

 _Les Abymes_ redevenaient noires et silencieuses.

Pour toutes ces raisons, les rebelles en avaient fait leur lieu de rencontre sur Coruscant. Ici personne ne s'interrogeait sur leurs accoutrements et leur visage masqué. Et de toute façon, les troupes impériales ne descendaient jamais dans les Abymes. Ce lieu-ci, même l'Empire l'a en horreur.

Pas elle.

Elle s'y sentait chez elle, assise sur un baril de métal, immobile, statue drapée d'un manteau noir dont la capuche couvrait son casque et sa tête inclinée. Depuis dix ans, elle avait arpenté chaque rue de ce labyrinthe oublié, un entremêlement de ruelles lugubres parcourues de tuyaux fumants, de taules et de cloisons, le tout semblable à une usine abandonnée. Elle savait reconnaitre les passerelles infranchissables à la couleur de la rouille, l'acier usée au son qu'il produisait sous son bâton qui ne la quittait jamais. Les murmures et craquements lui donnaient l'heure du jour et de la nuit, l'informer sur les mouvements de surface. Le moindre tressaillement trahissait l'agitation du monde.

Soudain, elle se leva et se mit en marche. Elle avait entendu le conduit d'eau usée grincer, trois fois, chaque vibration espacé de cinq seconde, et le dernier coup plus fort que les précédents. Le signal. Elle avait de la visite.  
Elle passa un chiffon sur la visière de son masque et le jeta. Tout son uniforme était recouvert de cette couche de graisse, la même huile que sur les murs. Elle appartenait à ce lieu désormais.

Elle était la Gardienne de la Rébellion, la Mémoire.

Les rebelles descendaient pour lui confier les disquettes d'enregistrements, les plans, des clés codées, des documents confidentielles, mais aussi des trésors de l'Ancienne République, des livres et des photos, des œuvres et des souvenirs. Tant de trésors cachés dans _les Abymes_.  
Elle les stocker dans les marais acides, dans des caisses hermétiques. Un système de classification complexe, connu d'elle seule, lui permettait de fournir sur demande les documents demandés qui remontaient à la surface avec leur commanditaire.

Elle aperçut une forme casquée dans l'encadrement de l'ascenseur.  
Elle approcha, abandonnant sa démarche silencieuse pour un pas plus lourd, afin de ne pas surprendre son visiteur, dont la main était déjà posée sur le blaster de sa ceinture. Il se tourna vers elle, le corps tendu. Elle avançait toujours. Il portait un scaphandre teinté, mais si on s'approchait assez on pouvait discerner son visage. Un humain.  
Il était jeune, tremblant. Il était terrifié et cela la fit sourire.

Que racontait-on à son sujet? Sur la sorcière qui se terrait dans les entrailles de Coruscant, dans les eaux putrides de l'Empire. L'enchanteresse noire qui hantaient les Abymes, martelant le sol de son bâton. Il avait dû entendre tant d'histoires. Ils étaient nombreux à être descendu la voir, jamais plus de quelques minutes, juste le temps de lui remettre l'information secrète ou un trésor de la surface, mais assez pour que son apparition leur glace le sang. Et maintenant que pensait ce jeune soldat devant cette forme entièrement recouverte d'une cuirasse épaisse, de son manteau crasseux en lambeau, et de ce visage au masque noir?

Et bien? Dit-elle, et elle s'amusa de le voir sursauter. Sa voix s'éraillait, elle parlait si peu.  
Le garçon déglutit péniblement mais se redressa un peu plus. Il était robuste, une carrure de soldat.  
"Madame, on m'a donné l'ordre de vous emmener."  
Elle perdit son sourire.  
\- M'emmener? Mais où?  
Le rebelle fouilla dans la poche de son uniforme.  
\- J'ai un message pour vous.

Il lui tendit un papier plié, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre. Ce message lui semblait empoisonné, plus toxique que la puanteur de ce lieu. Un instant, elle eut envie de retirer son casque et de s'emplir les poumons de poison.

\- Madame, insista le soldat en tendant davantage son bras. Sa voix s'était durcit. On m'a dit que c'était d'une importance capitale.

A contre-coeur, elle accepta le message et le lut. Quelques mots, une adresse à Coruscant, suivit d'une écriture trop marquée _**"Viens je t'en prie. Mon Mothma."**_

Tout était noir dans son esprit et un poids immense se posa sur ses épaules, annihilant le confort que lui avait procuré ce refuge qu'on lui demandait de quitter.

\- Avez-vous des affaires personnelles à emporter?  
Sa voix avait été hésitante, comme s'il lui semblait impossible que l'on puisse vouloir emporter quoique ce soit qui ait appartenu à ce lieu. Elle l'entendit à peine.  
\- Non, murmura-elle, je ne possède rien.  
Le rebelle acquiesça et cogna sur le bouton d'allumage de l'ascenseur qui se mit en branle et grinça rageusement, réveillant _les Abymes_.

Les rebelles descendaient et remontaient en rappel, le monte-charge n'était jamais utilisé. Il la pensait sans doute incapable rejoindre la lumière en escaladant les murs.

L'ascenseur atteignit leur étage en soulevant une poussière épaisse et brune.  
Il entra et elle le suivit abandonnant son manteau et posant cérémonieusement son bâton sur le sol. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

Elle passa la porte et le rebelle ferma la grille de sureté derrière elle et activa le bouton de remontée.  
L'ascension prendrait quelques minutes, le temps de rejoindre les étages habitables.

L'ascenseur crissait furieusement, il filait vers le ciel et elle s'accrocha au barre d'acier pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le soldat lui dit quelque chose mais sa voix était imperceptible, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle déclina de la tête. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit la chaleur du soleil avant même d'en voir la lumière et elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les profondeurs. Tout était noir, elle ne distinguait plus rien. Malgré le son infernal du monte-charge elle s'évada, les yeux dans le néant.

Quitter _les Abymes_?  
Impossible jamais elle ne pourrait quitter _les Abymes._  
 _Les Abymes_ étaient en elle.

* * *

Je continue?...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je pense écrire de manière soutenue un à deux chapitres par semaine sur cette histoire, du moins je l'espère.

Quelques informations sur cette histoire:

J'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire en regardant à nouveau le film Rogue One, et j'ai eu envie de prendre les éléments apportés par le film pour créer une histoire sur Padmé (entre autre).

C'est l'un des éléments de l'histoire originale que je change. Padmé ne meurt pas.

L'histoire se situe juste après l'Empire Contre Attaque, et j'y intègre des personnages et informations de Rogue One, avec quelques changements selon l'avancée de l'histoire.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre tous les événements des films de manière canonique. Par exemple, pour moi, Saw Guerrerra n'est pas mort...

Je n'en révèle pas plus mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à commenter!

Musique écoutée pour l'écriture:

Am I not merciful Gladiator de Hans Zimmer

Rain of Castermere, Games of thrones.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La Rencontre**

Elle fût troublée par la foule, désorientée de voir autant d'animation, de corps se frôler. Le district respirait la vie et elle se sentait étrangère.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le quartier marchand, au niveau 2350. Les Abysses s'étendaient des niveaux 1000 à 1010. En dessous, rien ne pouvait survivre.

Quand le rebelle avait ouvert la grille du monte-charge, elle avait aperçu la faible lumière du soleil qui parvenait encore, quoique difficilement, à frapper le pavé.

Cette planète était une aberration, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. L'urbanisation avait tout détruit et sous l'aspect civilisé des étages supérieurs, sous la surface, un monde grouillait de monstres. Et la ville continuait de s'élever vers le ciel, abandonnant ses êtres indésirables dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Elle comprenait à présent. Avoir fait de Coruscant le siège de la République avait été une erreur, la planète entière représentait l'injustice et l'aveuglement.

Elle avait toujours appartenu à l'Empire. Elle l'attendait.

La vue de ces tâches de lumière dispersées lui donnèrent le mal du pays, elle voulait voir Naboo.

Mais elle repoussa ses pensées, Naboo n'était plus la maison qu'elle avait connu. Naboo appartenait à l'Empire, et Palpatine avait mis un point d'honneur à exploiter leur planète native. Usines, mines, extracteurs de ressources, vaisseaux d'élevage et d'abattoir...

Les animaux de Naboo, tant protégés autrefois, étaient pêchés et chassés sans restrictions, et alimentaient les convois de soldats impériaux dans toute la galaxie. La plupart des matières premières et d'exploitation de l'Empire provenait de Naboo. Doucement la planète s'épuisait. Naboo en souffrance.

Elle se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour Naboo, pas plus que pour Alderaan...

Le rebelle lui tapa le bras et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils longèrent des étalages, filèrent à travers la masse informe des passants et arrivèrent devant un pressing. Le rebelle y entra, fit un signe au travailleur derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers une arrière salle. Elle le suivit et découvrit une petite pièce qui servait de remise à linge. Le soldat lui mit dans les mains un petit paquet de tissus en lui disant de se changer avant de lui tourner le dos et d'ôter sa combinaison. Elle l'imita sans fausse pudeur.

Lorsqu'elle retira son casque, elle eut un haut-le-coeur violent, alors que les odeurs l'assaillaient, et se retrouva pencher vers le sol, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Elle avait sous-estimé le choc de décompression engendrée par combinaison qui la protéger du monde extérieur. Sans filtre stérilisant, l'air chargé lui emplissait les poumons, plantes doucereuses, nourritures grasses, puanteur animale, haleines et sueurs... Une explosion olfactive d'une violence inattendue accompagnait le volume d'oxygène comme si ses poumons se dilataient pour la première fois et que des millions d'aiguilles en perçaient les parois. La douleur repartit aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Elle essuya la transpiration qui perlait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Un faible tressautagitait ses épaules et la sueur froide glissa entre ses omoplates.

Il lui sembla entendre son compagnon s'enquérir de son état et elle le rassura d'un geste, avant de dégrafer sa combinaison et le rebelle détourna prestement le regard.

Les vêtements étaient un peu élimés mais propres. Ils avaient été beaux autrefois, des robes de dame de compagnie de quelques Cours. Il manquait des pièces. Des broderies dorés d'Elifor et des perles nubiennes. Elle avait porté des coutures d'apparat semblables. Il y avait tellement longtemps.

Alors qu'elle finissait de lacer le corset, elle se rendit compte que le soldat l'observer, et elle prit le temps de le scruter à son tour.

Des cheveux auburns entouraient un visage, beau mais d'une grande dureté. Il n'y avait plus d'innocence, ni dans les traits ni dans le reflet de ses yeux bruns. Des rides de lassitudes se formaient prématurément aux coins de ses lèvres et sur la ligne entre les yeux. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. Elle prit son expression pour de la surprise, elle ne savait pas elle-même à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui.

"On nous attend, lui dit-il en regroupant leurs vêtements jetés au sol par des coups de pied, vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici, le propriétaire les fera brûler."

Elle acquiesça, remonta le capuchon de la robe de voyage pour dissimuler un peu son visage et le suivit quand il sortit par la petite porte secondaire. Ils empruntèrent des ruelles pratiquement désertes. Le chemin paraissait long et elle se douta qu'ils pratiquaient un chemin rallongé mais plus discret, loin des artères principales de la ville, loin des patrouilles et des espions de l'Empire.

Ils débouchèrent sur un bar dont le sigle lumineux au dessus de la porte crépitait, et l'hologramme d'une alienne dénudée racolait le passant.

A l'entrée, un Echachii dont les cornes noires et la peau verdâtre paraissaient sous sa cape relevée, interpela le soldat et lui proposa une jeune Hapienne pour douze crédits impériaux.

\- "Non merci" répondit sèchement le rebelle en forçant le passage.

\- J'ai des Twi-Lek si tu veux, des vierges!

Le rebelle grimaça de dégoût, la colère lui déformait le visage, et sa main glissa doucement vers l'arme accrochée à sa cuisse. Elle lui attrapa le coude, l'empoignant comme une amante.

\- Ah tu as amené ta marchandise l'ami dit l'Echachii en la pointant du doigt. Entre, les chambres ne sont pas chers." Sa phrase s'acheva dans un rire gras.

Ils passèrent la porte du bar et elle lâcha son bras.

\- Vous l'auriez tué, murmura-elle, sans le questionner. Vous auriez laisser votre colère compromettre une mission.

Le rebelle ne répondit pas, la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux étincelaient de fureur. Il observait les clients du bar. Elle fit de même, cherchant d'éventuels comportements suspects qui pourraient trahir des délateurs infiltrés dans la population.

\- Je déteste l'esclavage souffla-t-il et une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage.

Il lui attrapa la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle se prêta au jeu et se laissa guider vers le bar. Ils s'accoudèrent et le rebelle fit signe au barman. Un homme au tablier blanc crasseux et aux bras musculeux se dirigea vers eux. Il portait un cache-oeil sur l'oeil gauche et une balafre découpée toute sa joue jusqu'à la mâchoire.

\- Deux verres d'amoris et une chambre, dit le rebelle d'une voix enjôleuse en passant son bras autour du cou de sa compagne.

\- Secs les amoris?

\- Pourquoi? Ça se boit autrement?

Le barman eut un demi sourire en haussant les épaules.

Le rebelle sourit à la jeune femme se pencha pour enfuir le visage dans son cou, feignant une intimité familière. Elle se retint de le repousser, supportant le contact, elle qui n'avait pas frôler un autre corps depuis des années. Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de son oreille. Elle se raidit en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

"Je m'appelle Shelane Karis" chuchota-t-il.

\- Enchanté Shelane Karis répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il attendit mais elle ne lui donna aucun nom.

Il la prit dans une étreinte, nouant ses bras dans son dos, le menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle restait assise sur la chaise haute du bar.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important apparemment. J'ai... Vous pourriez me rendre une service?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le barman plaça deux verres emplis d'un liquide violacé sur le comptoir et Karis la lâcha. Elle y trempa les lèvres sans le boire. Le barman tendit les clés et le rebelle les apprit ainsi que la petite enveloppe qui passa entre leurs mains. Karis la glissa dans sa manche et attrapa son verre, dont il but presque tout le contenu en deux gorgées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se levèrent et prirent l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Ils longèrent le couloir illuminé d'une lumière bleue. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta devant une des portes, identiques à toutes les autres hormis le chiffre taillé dans l'acier.

-C'est ici, dit-il en insérant la clé dans la serrure.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre au mur vert glacé, avec pour seul meuble un lit double sans drap au bout duquel était assise une femme, la tête baissée et les mains croisées sur les genoux.

Mon Mothma se tenait devant eux, et le rebelle leva la tête et bomba le torse.

L'ancienne sénatrice se leva et sembla se retenir de venir à leur rencontre.

\- Merci Karis, attendez dehors s'il vous plait.

\- Madame, dit le rebelle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, hésitèrent puis s'étreignirent, dans un mouvement plus solennel qu'affecté , une communion en souvenir d'une époque perdue.

\- Mon dieu, le temps n'a eu aucune prise sur toi, dit Mon Mothma en posant les mains sur ses épaules et l'observer à bout de bras.

\- Tu n'as pas changé non plus, dit-elle avec douceur. Le visage de Mon Mothma, quoi qu'il fût plus marqué n'en demeurait pas moins d'une grande noblesse. Elle la retrouvait telle que son souvenir la lui avait représenté. Une détermination, froide et constante, des gestes mesurées et la voix douce toujours égale, où jamais ne perçait une émotion. Une dignité politicienne, presque transcendante.

\- Cesse la politesse, dit Mon Mothma en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir comme si elles conversaient dans l'un des salons du Sénat.

\- J'ai vécu dans une combinaison hermétique pendant dix ans, dit-elle en prenant place au bord du lit. Des nutriments injectés directement dans mes vêtements et aucun contact avec les éléments extérieurs. Je me suis caché Mon, mon visage est celui d'une femme qui n'a plus vécu. Et quand on ne vit rien, on ne vieillit pas."

Mon Mothma acquiesça, et elle pinça ses lèvres qui devinrent une ligne fine, avait de reprendre leur forme. Un signe d'amertume ou une colère dissimulée.

"Nous avons besoin de toi, dit-elle finalement. Pour une mission diplomatique importante.

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait quitté les Abysses? l'interrompit-elle, Vous avez beaucoup de diplomates.

\- Beaucoup de politiciens mais peu de diplomates courageux. Beaucoup sont d'anciens sénateurs et parlementaires, tu es la seule qui ait des connaissances de terrain. Elle se tue et rectifia. Une des seules.

\- Que ne me dis-tu pas?

\- Cette mission était confiée à une de nos diplomates les plus experte. Une des plus téméraires aussi. Mais pour différentes raisons, Leia ne peut pas nous aider pour cette mission. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Leia Organa? C'est Leia Organa qui était prévu pour cette mission?

Oui la fille de Bail Organa, tu l'as peut-être rencontré, c'était un membre imminent de d'Alderaan et.

Je connais Leia!

Sa voix avait été rude. Mais écouter Mon lui parler de sa fille lui briser le coeur. Elle ne regrettait pas qu'Obi Wan l'ai confié à Bail Organa. Elle se laissait mourir, incapable de s'occuper de ses bébés. Elle serait morte si Obi-wan n'avait pas ordonné au droïde médical de la mettre sous assistance cardiaque et respiratoire. Inconsciente, sur les rives de la mort, elle survivait grâce au support d'une machine, comme...

 _non ne pense pas à lui!_

\- Parles moi de la mission.

\- Tu dois reconquérir les mines de Kalydap, au nom de la Rébellion.

\- Les mines de Kalydap nous sont acquises. Hadar Julom est un défenseur de la République.

\- Oui, mais il est décédé i mois. C'est son fils, Firad Julom sera couronné. Il est secondé par sa mère Alucia, que Hadar a répudié. Elle avait soutenu le coup d'état de son frère, un impérialiste convaincu. Par amour, il n'a pas pu l'exécuter et elle fut bannie. Aujourd'hui, elle est de retour à la cour de Julom, et elle influence son fils. Padmé, nous devons gardé Kalydap, les autres mines appartiennent à la Guilde impériales.

\- Il y'en a d'autres, plus petites, qui ne sont pas ralliées à l'Empire, comme Bespin et Kirsa...

\- Bespin est aux mains de l'Empire et Kirsa est une exploitation trop petite. Il y'en a d'autres c'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de les trouver, et la bataille approche Padmé. Nous allons détruire l'Empire, mais pour cela nous avons besoin de Kalydap pour alimenter notre flotte et nos vaisseaux. Cette mission est cruciale à notre victoire! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner maintenant, pas cette fois!

\- Tu m'en veux d'être partie.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais voulu t'exiler dans les Abymes. Nous avons créé la Rébellion ensemble et tu nous a abandonné.

\- J'ai continué à travailler pour la Rébellion.

\- Dans l'ombre, dans le ventre du monde, c'est dans la lumière que nous avons besoin de toi. Bail disait que je devais accepter. Il disait que tu avais tes raisons, qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire mais qu'il te comprenait. Bail...Pauvre Bail. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

\- Kalydap est proche de la bordure extérieure... j'irai. Mais je te demande de ne pas me mêler aux affaires internes de la rébellion.

\- Tu ne veux pas rejoindre le conseil?

\- Je ne veux pas m'approcher de l'Empire.

\- Tu crois avoir droit à ce luxe? Je ne te savais pas lâche. Beaucoup de rebelles risquent leur vie chaque jour.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche Mon, et c'est pour nous protéger que je reste à l'écart.

\- Soit. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi... Nous avons un jedi qui peut t'accompagner.

\- Un jedi?

\- Le dernier du monde connu, Luke Skywalker.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, un jedi attirerait l'attention. Il s'agit sans doute du garçon qui a détruit l'étoile noire? Cela ne nous attirera pas la sympathie des habitants de Kalydap.

Je préfère être seule.

\- Pas de jedi, entendu. Shelane Karis peut t'accompagner. Comment le trouves-tu?

\- Jeune.

\- Ce n'est pas un défaut. Il sert la Rébellion depuis plus de 10 ans. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour résister. Avant nous devions recruter, maintenant ils nous arrivent par dizaine chaque semaine.

\- Je préfère que tu m'attribues un droïde.

\- Il est pilote, tu as besoin d'un pilote.

\- Je sais piloter.

\- Tu auras un pilote, un droïde et un vaisseau. De quoi auras-tu besoin?

\- Juste de la base de données de la rébellion, sur Julom et les événements récents.

\- Karis te conduira sur le vaisseau du Général Draven.

\- Karis, je retourne au vaisseau amiral. Vous emmènerez notre amie à bord du _Salvation_ et vous la seconderez jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Bien madame.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Ne recherche plus l'ombre. La Nouvelle République aura besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi?

\- Je souris toujours quand j'imagine la fin de l'Empire. Pas vous?

Elle regarda la voiture de Mon Mothma filer vers le ciel dans l'immense trafic planétaire et ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 est presque terminé!  
J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre, j'espère trouver un meilleur rythme de publication très bientôt.  
La chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Shelane Karis, je trouvais cela intéressant de donner sa perception de Padmé.  
Sinon j'ai vu Star Wars 8... Hum. Voilà mon commentaire.

Enjoy !

Musiques écoutées  
 _Light of the Seven_ \- Game of Thrones Saison 6 OST  
 _That's not how the story goes -_ A series of Unfortunate Events (Ending Song)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Base Rebelle de Dormu**

POV Shelane Karis

Shelane Karis attendit près de la porte de la chambre tandis que le Général Draven discutait avec _la Femme_. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler, elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Personne ne lui en donnait, et elle restait une identité indéfinie, un simple un pronom personnel. « Aller _lui_ dire », « Prévenez- _la_. »

 _Qui était-elle bon sang !_ Il avait fini par la nommer « la Femme ».

Cette mission lui rongeait les nerfs. S'il ne la considérait plus comme un fardeau, comme cela avait été le cas lors de son énoncé, il la percevait toujours comme une punition.

Car c'était bien cela !  
Lui le Vice-commandant d'escadrille de la Rébellion, lui qui aurait dû reprendre le commandement de l'une des plus puissantes flottilles rebelles après la mort de Cham Syndulla, était devenu le gardien de la Sorcière des Abymes.

La mission de Briu One, une lune abritant un camps de travail impérial, avait été un échec, il en avait conscience. Sous ses ordres, beaucoup de pertes, notamment un vaisseau de classe B et plusieurs bombardiers.

On l'avait traité « d'insouciant », de « forte tête », reproché de « courir après la Gloire ». Mais les membres du Conseil n'étaient pas sur place, ils n'avaient pas vu le chaos qui régnait sur la petite

lune, et les plans ne mentionnaient pas les canons de surfaces !

Certes les pertes étaient conséquentes, mais sans son action, la Rébellion aurait eu à déplorer plus de morts encore. On lui reprocha son acharnement à donner l'assaut. Oui, il avait regretté ce premier ordre, mais il l'avait payé sur place, par la perte de deux de ses coéquipiers, les plus proches.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, et on lui avait retiré son commandement et son grade avant de lui assigner sa nouvelle mission :

 _Allez sur Coruscant et ramener la sorcière des Abymes._

Il avait ri, croyant à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cru à l'existence de cette sorcière, une folle qui errait dans les bas-fonds de la capitale impériale, la Gardienne de la Mémoire qui collectait les souvenirs de la République et les documents secrets de la Rébellion dans le ventre du monde, dans la pestilence et une obscurité éternelle.

Mais ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et ce fut l'esprit plein de rancœur qu'il avait pris la route pour Coruscant, avec le mot de Mon Mothman dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait appris le reste des indications par cœur avant de brûler la lettre de mission.

La peur l'avait étreint lorsqu'il était descendu en rappel dans les bas-fonds, passant d'interminables galeries, toujours plus sombres et sinistres, avant d'arriver aux Abymes. En mettant le pied sur le sol verdâtre, à la fois brillant et poussiéreux, il conclut d'instinct qu'aucun être ne pouvait vivre ici. Il en eut la certitude... jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui.

Elle l'avait effrayé, terrifié, une masse de loques en mouvement, et un casque recouvert d'une couche à la fois verte et translucide, semblable à du mucus. Et il fut désespéré de devoir ramener cette créature à la surface.

Mais ensuite il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle dans le pressing où étaient entreposés leurs vêtements de voyage. Il avait cessé de respirer alors qu'il l'observait. De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux sombres et profonds, une peau veloutée. Une beauté sans âge, hors du temps. Impossible, la créature ne pouvait avoir cette apparence. Il dût l'avouer, la sorcière l'avait ensorcelé.

Bien malgré elle, car la femme n'avait aucune attention pour sa personne, pas d'avantage depuis que Mon Mothman lui avait assigné sa nouvelle mission par intercom : accompagner La Femme lors d'une mission diplomatique.

« Pas de coup de feu, Karis, vous m'entendez, si la diplomatie échoue, vous suivrez les ordres qu' _elle_ vous donnera ! »

Il demanda alors à la dirigeante de l'Alliance, comment il devait appeler, et aucune réponse ne vint. Mon Mothma finit par lui dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance et coupa la communication.

Une véritable omerta l'entourait. Ils étaient arrivés sans s'annoncer à la base de Dormu - une petite planète végétale, à l'herbe presque noire, et à la roche mauve- leur navette se posant sans envoyer les informations réglementaires : passagers, missions, nom de code ? Rien ne leur avait été demandé, leur mission était classée.

A son arrivé, « la Femme » avait enveloppé ses cheveux et son visage dans un voile sombre, se dissimulant à la vue des rebelles alors qu'elle descendait la nacelle à la suite de Karis.

Le Général Draven vint à sa rencontre et à son visage crispé, Karis sut que la présence de la Femme ne l'enchantait guère.  
Il n'entendit pas les mots échangés, mais ce fut le Général qui la mena à ses quartiers, tâche normalement dévolu à d'autres, moins gradés.

Ce fut le début de la solitude. La Femme ne quittait jamais sa chambre. Elle restait assise à sa table, et cela depuis cinq jours entiers. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas attirer l'attention, même si sa présence était connue. _  
La sorcière des Abymes étaient parmi eux._  
L'information s'arrêtait à cette simple assertion et les curieux n'eurent rien pour se rassasier.

Pourtant, la Femme jouissait des privilèges des Hauts-dirigeants rebelles. Elle avait toute la latitude pour agir à sa guise.

 _Qui es-tu_? Se demanda à nouveau Karis en la regardant compulser les données, aidée par un droïde archiviste, qui voltigeait autour d'elle en portant des parchemins et des disquettes. Cette question le rendait fou.

Elle avait fait posé un mini-poste de contrôle relié à la table de la salle de réunion principale et avait accès à toute la documentation nécessaire. Sa cabine était devenu son bureau, le lit était recouvert de papiers, de fiches et de rouleaux de plans. Des tablettes électroniques et classeurs jonchaient le sol.

\- Un champs de bataille, commenta le Général Draven en parcourant la salle du regard.

En dehors de Shelane Karis, il était le seul à lui rendre visite.

\- Le conseil se réunit demain soir, ajouta-t-il alors que La Femme n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.

\- J'ai lu le mémo, dit-elle simplement. Le général attendit et elle poursuivit : Je ne souhaite pas être vue ou reconnue.

Draven eut une grimace d'agacement et bomba le torse, sa voix se fit impérative.

\- Mon Mothma sera présente, ainsi que Jan Dodonna. Il a souhaité vous confier cette mission. Vous pourriez...

\- Que Jan Dodonna me fasse quérir s'il souhaite me voir, l'interrompit-elle. Je préfère la solitude.

Et elle l'avait, physique et spirituel, elle cultivait le vide. Même la nourriture l'indifférait. Elle continuait à se faire des injections de nutriments et protéines directement dans la cuisse et rejetait les repas qui lui étaient portés. D'après ce que Karis savait, elle avait passé 10 ans dans les Abymes sans nourriture solide.

Dix ans dans les Abymes, n'importe qui serait devenu fou. Pas elle. Elle était une sculpture de marbre, froide et dure. Son calme et sa détermination l'effrayait.

Shelane Karis s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer le général Draven qui lui lança un regard furieux, reportant sa colère sur lui puisqu'il ne pouvait atteindre La Femme.

\- Beaucoup de rebelles aimeraient siéger au Conseil, Milady, dit Shelane, en soulignant ce qu'il percevait comme de l'ingratitude.

Elle eut un rire sec, sans humour.  
\- Je vous cède ma place, Capitaine, se moqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Ciel, qu'elle l'exaspérait !

Ces répliques acerbes le plongeaient dans une colère sombre, lui rappelait encore sa punition, sa rétrogradation. _Quelle plaie !_ Mais il gardait son sang froid. Il avait perdu son escouade et voulait la récupérer.

Dans ces moments, la femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu.

* * *

\- Comment va la Créature ? Lui demanda Bossu, le mécanicien spatiale en lui servant un verre de vin à la cantine de la base, sa grosse main tapotant son épaule avec entrain.

\- Ouais Karis, parle-nous de la sorcière, lâcha Steffi à l'autre bout de la table, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Personne ne parvint à la voir.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, je suis tenu au secret, dit le Capitaine d'un air condescendant en vidant son verre.

Il s'amusait de l'exaspération de ses coéquipiers, et de leurs sifflements déçus. C'était une façade, car il n'avait pas plus d'informations qu'eux, mais il appréciait l'attention.

\- Allez dis ! S'exaspéra son ancien bombardier, en triturant son oreille dont un morceau manquait. C'est vrai qu'elle a plus d'un siècle ? Que ses ongles sont tombés à aucune des radiations et que toute sa peau est cornée, pleins de fissures ?

Karis éclata de rire.  
\- Ouais Wills, tout est vrai, finit-il par dire et Wills se joignit à lui, sans savoir si le Capitaine mentait ou non.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, dans le vin et les rires, chacun donnant des descriptions de plus de en plus grotesque de la sorcière, qui devint une bête à plusieurs yeux, les cheveux pleins de vermines, il lui manquait plusieurs doigts ainsi qu'un pied. Elle se déplaçait en se traînant sur des béquilles en os et ne s'exprimait qu'en quatrain. Elle portait un collier de dents et une amulette remplie de viscères séchées.

Se tenant les côtes, Karis acquiesçait à tout. Il riait tant qu'il renversa son verre sur un droïde mécano hargneux qui l'insulta dans une série de bips stridents et il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il prit congés de ses amis qui furent encore moins informés qu'à s on arrivée.

Il en était ravi. Lui seul savait à quoi ressemblait _sa_ sorcière.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, le pas mal assuré et l'esprit échauffé, il aperçut KJ6 sortir de la chambre de La Femme.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin n'était pas une heure pour une visite.  
Il ne sut pourquoi la colère enfla en lui et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver ce droïde.

 _La veille..._

 _\- Il me faut un droïde, lui avait- déclaré La Femme, le regard toujours porté sur l'écran._  
 _\- Bien Milady._  
 _Il l'avait vu pincer les lèvres._  
 _\- Un droïde humanoïde, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse._

 _La précision l'avait surpris mais il avait acquiescé et lui avait amené KJ6, un androïde intendant, conçu pour être employé comme majordome ou attaché diplomatique auprès de riches familles. Seule ses articulations robotiques visibles, sa peau synthétique froide, ses ongles et ses yeux vitrés trahissaient sa nature. Le droïde était arrivé avec un ancien ambassadeur de la République Galactique qui avait rejoint la rébellion à la dissolution du Sénat. Le diplomate avait été capturé et exécuté par les impériaux, KJ6 était resté._

 _\- Parfait, tu attendras mes instructions, dit La Femme à l'androïde en les congédiant._  
 _Karis avait serré les poings, exaspéré par sa froideur et quitta la pièce, laissant le droïde, égaré._

Il voyait maintenant le droïde immobile dans la couloir.  
\- Toi,dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le androïde, furieux. que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

\- Maîtresse m'a demandé de venir cette nuit, la nuit précédente aussi, et je reviendrai demain.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shelane, révulsé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de le dire, Maître Karis. C'est fort opportun, car je ne saurais expliquer ce que nous faisons, gémit la voix synthétique du droïde, dérouté. Son égarement s'intensifia quand il vit le Capitaine le toiser avec animosité. Il hésita puis demanda : Puis-je partir maître Karis ?

Shelane l'autorisa avec un grognement et le balaya d'un geste de la main.

\- Rien, je ne comprends rien à ces humains, se plaignit l'androïde en reprenant son chemin.

Shelane se retint de lui tirer un coup de blaster dans le dos et partit se coucher.

* * *

Le conseil siégeait en assemblée ordinaire, ouvert au public, mais seuls les membres pouvaient participer au débat.

Shelane Karis fulminait en écoutant un représentant du Comité d'Action de Sûreté se plaindre des actions de groupuscules rebelles indépendants. Pour lui toute action de déstabilisation de l'Empire devait être encouragée et glorifiée.

Il fut sur le point de huer avec d'autres partisans quand il vit un groupe de rebelles se donner des coups de coudes et montrer quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut La Femme au dernier rang des tribunes près de la porte, une longue cape la recouvrant totalement, le visage masqué.

Il se faufila à travers la salle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'elle l'avait reconnu ou apprécier sa présence.

Au cours des interventions, Shelane la sentit se raidir et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Et la main sur son genou se transforma en poing.

\- Pourquoi ne pas participer au conseil ? Murmura-t-il en se penchant doucement vers elle, de sorte qu'elle seule pouvait entendre ses paroles. Vous semblez avoir des choses à dire.

Elle se redressa et Karis l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.  
\- Nous partirons demain capitaine, finit-elle par dire.

\- Combien de temps ? S'enquit-il, inquiet, car le Général Draven avait parlé d'une attaque imminente sur une des bases impériales du système Hosnian, attaque auquel il voulait participer.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra capitaine, dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Shelane Karis serra la mâchoire.  
\- A vos ordre, je ne suis que votre pilote après tout, déclara-t-il, amer.

\- J'ai lu le rapport concernant votre disgrâce. Si cela peut vous consoler aucun de nous deux n'a choisi cette mission. Je préférerai aussi être ailleurs.

\- Je rêve de combattre l'Empire et vous, de vous terrer dans les Abymes, souffla Shelane avec mépris. Nous n'avons rien en commun Milady.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque acerbe, et continua à écouter les débats, trahissant parfois son agacement ou son enthousiasme par d'infimes tressauts, mais se refusa à prendre la parole. La conseil prit fin et la Femme se leva sans attendre.

\- Demain, lança-t-elle à Karis. Soyez prêt.

Elle s'éclipsa avant que la masse des rebelles n'aient quitté la salle.

Mais curieusement Shelane la vit prendre le couloir opposé à celui menant au quartier des chambres.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit, conscient de son comportement impulsif et irrationnel. Sa curiosité envers cette femme devenait maladive, mais il s'adonna à son irrépressible curiosité et la suivit sans bruit à travers les couloirs Ouest de la base.

Il faillit perdre sa trace au détour de deux couloirs et comprit qu'elle avait dû passé la porte de la petite l'aile du bâtiment dédiée à l'infirmerie.

Sachant le couloir nu et avec peu de coin de repli, il attendit quelques minutes devant la porte avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie.

Il entra dans le couloir droit et blanc, où s'étendait une enfilade de portes. Il entreprit de les ouvrir légèrement une à une afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais aucun signe de la Femme.

Poursuivant sa méthode besogneuse, il finit par entendre une voix familière qui lui hérissèrent les cheveux sur sa nuque et il se retrouva devant une porte, tétanisé.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'hospitalisation de Saw Guerrera.  
Le grand Saw Guerrera, l'homme dont les exploits avaient bercés son enfance, dont il avait admiré les discours révoltés et qu'il aurait tant aimé rejoindre. Durant le conseil, son alitement sur Dormu avait été évoqué. On le disait très faible et Karis n'aurait jamais osé le visiter. La Femme n'avait pas ce scrupule, car elle était là, assise sur une chaise, au chevet du grand rebelle.

Il entrebâilla légèrement la porte et tendit l'oreille.

\- Alors te voilà hors des Abymes. » Il reconnut la voix faible et éraillée. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix s'arrêta et une forte inspiration se fit entendre, le sifflement du masque à oxygène qui le maintenait en vie.

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais ? La Femme semblait avoir perdu sa contenance, hésitante et triste.

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait ça.  
Un silence.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai lu.

\- Ah tu l'as lu ? Saw semblait vouloir se redresser, mais trop faible, retombant sur le matelas blanc, jaugeant La Femme avec colère. « Bien cachée dans les entrailles de la terre, tu as lu ce qu'il faisait, sans voir, sans entendre. Loin des cris, loin du sang.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Bail aussi a essayé de feindre.

Karis vit La Femme se raidir, et Guerrera poursuivit :  
« Nous nous sommes battu et un tire de blaster a brisé une partie de son masque. Je l'ai reconnu. »

Il prit une pause pour inspirer dans son masque.

« Vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous. Comme si ce monstre était apparu de nulle part, une pure création de l'Empereur. Mais cette bête là, vous l'avez toujours connu, élevé et entraîné, soutenu et protégé. Et par votre silence, vous avez protégé sa mémoire, comme un **héros** sacrifié de l'Ancienne République. Quelle mascarade... quelle sinistre mascarade ! »

Sa voix se brisa et se termina en une crise de toux rauque et violente.  
La Femme se leva pour mettre la masque sur son visage et le maintint sur sa bouche, alors que Saw luttait pour reprendre son souffle.  
Le rebelle se calma, elle le réajusta sur son oreiller et elle se rassit doucement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne, finit-il par souffla. A quoi bon ?

\- Repose toi Saw, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'aurais dû mourir. » Il ne la regardait plus, son regard se perdait sur le plafond blanc. «Tant de véritables héros sont morts, ma pauvre petite Jyn... tant sont morts... Pourquoi je ne meurs pas ? »

Shelane aperçut la Femme remonter les couvertures sur le chef rebelle, et craignant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, se hâta de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Il regagna les dortoirs aux pas de course, troublé par l'échange dont il avait été témoin, et son désir de percer les secrets de La Femme s'aggrava, comme une nouvelle faim, étrangère et brûlante, qui enflait dans son ventre.

Il la percerait à jour.

Il passa la soirée dans sa chambre puis vers minuit il sortit dans le couloir. Il attendit et vit KJ6 rentrer dans la chambre. Il alluma une pipe à tabac et attendit qu'il en sorte.

* * *

Voilà !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il sert à introduire le personnage de Shelane Karis qui aura un rôle important à jouer.  
C'est bien une histoire sur Padmé et Dark Vador évidemment, mais l'histoire, pour être intéressante, doit s'étendre avant de se recentrer sur eux.

Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en penser !


End file.
